Family Makes A Birthday Amazing
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman celebrate their birthday with their family. Birthday gift story for SpireJekkie on DA. :)


**A birthday gift story for SpireJekkie on Deviantart. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Family Makes A Birthday Amazing**

"Uncle Beppi?"

"In here, boys."

Beppi the clown smiled as he turned to see his nephews come into the room. "Ah, there you two are," he said, smiling as he kneeled down and they ran into his arms, hugging him. "I was wondering where my favorite nephews were."

"Elder Kettle asked us to deliver this to you," Cuphead said, handing the balloon-like clown an envelope. Beppi looked at the contents of the envelope and smiled, nodding.

"What is it?" Mugman asked.

"Oh, just your guardian asking me to watch over you two for a bit," the clown said, which was partially true. "I'm actually glad you boys are here. I can't seem to find some of my magic tricks."

"What can't you find?" Cuphead asked.

"Some scarves, coins, cards, and a package of balloons," said their uncle before he looked like he had an idea. "Perhaps you boys can help me find them. Are you both up for a scavenger hunt?"

Mugman was super excited. He loved scavenger hunts. Cuphead didn't mind them, but he too liked to search for stuff. "Okay, let's get searching," he said as he headed to one corner of the room. Mugman went to another corner and Beppi moved towards the door, giving an unseen wave to someone while he kept an eye on the boys.

"Hey, I found something!" Mugman cried out a moment later and held up one of the clown's silver dollar coins.

"Ah, that's one," Beppi said. "Thank you, Mugman. I think there's just one more hiding."

The little blue mug jumped back into the search, looking for the other coin while Cuphead found a pink scarf and held it up, but a long balloon suddenly popped up, surprising him before he giggled, gently pushing it away before bringing the scarf over to his uncle, who chuckled as the long balloon tried to wrap around the red cup before the clown gently untangled it from his nephew.

Giggling, the brothers jumped into a corner together and found five playing cards and two more scarves. "Here's some more," Cuphead said.

"Ah, good," Beppi said. "Well, now there's one coin, two scarves, and one more playing card missing along with the package of balloons."

"We'll find them!" Mugman said excitedly and headed to an area hidden by some boxes and he found the other coin. "I found the other coin, Uncle Beppi!"

He suddenly yelped, making both his uncle and brother come over to see what was wrong and both chuckled at seeing the small blue mug was caught by a long balloon and was giggling as he tried to escape, finally succeeding after a moment. "Seems my balloons like you boys," the clown said with a smile.

Cuphead laughed before spotting the last two scarves and grabbing them. "Now there's just one playing card left," he said. "Wonder where it is?"

Beppi secretly smiled. He had the last card on him, but wasn't going to tell the boys that. Suddenly, two long balloons sprung out and wrapped around the brothers' eyes, blindfolding them. "Hey!" Mugman cried out in surprise.

Cuphead tried to dislodge the balloon blindfold, but let out a surprised squeak when he felt something poke his underarms and heard his uncle chuckle. "Got you," he said before tickling the red cup's sides and stomach with all ten white fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Cups? What's going on?" Mugman asked.

He heard his brother laughing and then heard Beppi chuckle. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Let me hear that laughter," the clown said with a teasing note in his voice.

Cuphead laughed harder as his uncle tickled his stomach and then picked him up, moving up his shirt just a little. "I'm going to have that tummy for a snack," Beppi said playfully and not only blew several raspberries into his nephew's stomach, but also playfully nibbled the ticklish stomach, overemphasizing the playful munches, which of course made it so much more worse for the red cup, who laughed up a storm as he was tickled to pieces.

Mugman began carefully feeling around for the door, but was then caught in two red and blue arms. "Oh, no you don't," he heard his uncle said with a chuckle. "You're not leaving until I've eaten your tummy too." White fingers gently lifted his shirt up and a finger poked his belly button, making him let out a cute squeak. "Come on, let me see that yummy tummy!"

The blue mug lost it as his uncle's playful teasing and squealed as the clown playfully munched on his stomach. "My goodness, what yummy little tummies!" Beppi cooed, a smile on his face as he listened to his nephews' laughter. "Makes me just want to eat them up."

Getting a little tired, Cuphead tapped the floor with his hand. Seeing this, the playful clown chuckled, but let the brothers up, gently removing the long balloons that acted like blindfolds for the boys. He then drew the 'missing' playing card out of his sleeve. "You had it the whole time!" Mugman said before giggling.

"Yes, I did," his uncle replied with a chuckle as he scooped both boys up and began walking down the hall. "Are you boys hungry?"

Both nodded and Beppi carried them to the dining room, but then set them down outside the door to the eating area. "Alright, you two ready?" He asked.

The way he asked the question had them curious. "Ready for what?" Cuphead asked.

With a large smile, Beppi opened the door to the dining room and motioned the boys to go in. It was slightly dark, but that changed when the clown turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

Cuphead and Mugman jumped in surprise before their eyes widened. The dining room was decked out in a birthday party theme. Beppi chuckled as he scooped them up in his arms and hugged them warmly. "Happy birthday, my little nephews," he said, a fond smile on his face as they snuggled into his hug, happy smiles on their faces.

And what a party it was. Everyone was there from Cagney Carnation to King Dice as all the inhabitants of the Inkwell Isles had become like family to the two brothers who had saved them sometime back.

Mugman looked up at the clown. "Uncle Beppi, were you really missing your magic stuff? Or did you hide it to keep Cups and I busy?" He asked.

Beppi chuckled again. "Had to keep you two from finding out about your surprise birthday party," he said, giving the blue mug a gentle boop on the nose, making him giggle a little.

Cuphead came over and hugged both his brother and uncle. "I can't even remember when Mugs and I had a great birthday like this," he admitted.

"That's why we all wanted to surprise you with this party," said the balloon-like clown with a smile. "You boys deserve it."

The two hugged him again. "I think this birthday's amazing because we have all our family here," said the blue mug.

"Yeah, cause families make birthdays more than great. They make them amazing," said the red cup.

"Just like you two," Beppi said before they all dug into the cake.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, SpireJekkie! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
